The goal of this new investigator initiated R03 grant application is to establish a physiologically relevant model of human oral mucosa in order to study the pathogenesis of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), an important pathogen in AIDS patients. EBV is the causative agent of infectious mononucleosis as well as nasopharyngeal carcinoma, Burkitt's lymphoma, and other B-lymphocyte lymphomas in immunosuppressed individuals. In addition, lytic EBV replication is associated with oral hairy leukoplakia, a wart-like lesion on the lateral borders of the tongue that develops in a substantial portion of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-infected individuals. The mechanisms of primary infection, release, and spread of EBV are poorly understood because there are no suitable in vivo or in vitro oral mucosa model systems to investigate viral pathogenesis under highly controlled conditions. This project undertakes the development of an in vitro model of human oral mucosa using a three-dimensional system in order to study EBV infection of the oral epithelium. The specific aims of the study are: (1) establish a 3-D model of oral mucosa using a heterologous co-culture system, and (2) investigate the infection and replication of EBV in oral mucosa tissue. The establishment of a complex human oral mucosa model will provide new insights into EBV infection of the oral mucosa and lead to a hypothesis-driven R01 grant application addressing EBV immunobiology of the oral epithelium. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) EBV is an important pathogen in humans and results in considerable cost to the health care system. EBV is the causative agent of infectious mononucleosis as well as nasopharyngeal carcinoma, Burkitt's lymphoma, and other B-lymphocyte lymphomas in immunosuppressed individuals. In addition, lytic EBV replication is associated with oral hairy leukoplakia, a wart-like lesion on the lateral borders of the tongue that develops in a substantial portion of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-infected individuals. The mechanisms of primary infection, release and spread of EBV are poorly understood. Because no in vitro or animal model exists for EBV, critical gaps in knowledge regarding EBV pathogenesis in vivo remain to be answered including how EBV persists in spite of the continuous immune surveillance and what events precede EBV-associated diseases. The establishment of a complex human oral mucosa model will provide new insights into EBV infection of the oral mucosa and lead to hypothesis-driven studies addressing EBV immunobiology of the oral epithelium.